


Coaster Fanatics and Scaredy Cats

by uwu_yeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, chanbaek love roller coasters, just overall softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 17:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19674793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_yeol/pseuds/uwu_yeol
Summary: "But Yeolllll it's the best ride here!""But Baekkkkk the line's too long!""You're making excuses, Chanyeol. You're afraid.""Not in a million years."





	Coaster Fanatics and Scaredy Cats

"Chanyeollllllllllll can you hurry up? We didn't come here to eat," Baekhyun pouts. But Chanyeol pays no attention to his friend as he purchases a butt-load of cotton candy to inhale in literally ten seconds.

"Baek, we have five hours to spend here," Chanyeol replies, swallowing his slurpee. 

Baekhyun snorts. How does he keep eating? he thinks.

"You are going to throw up all over me if you keep eating, and I don't want to be next to you when that happens."

"Looks like someone is looking out for their competitor," Chanyeol smirks and it does something to Baekhyun's heart.

"Chanyeol, shut up. Stop annoying me."

"Oh but Baekhyun, you are my BCF, my Best Coaster Friend! I would never intend to annoy you!" Chanyeol laughs. Laughs at his own lame self.

First of all, Baekhyun hates the term BCF because it's lame and he feels like he's being friend-zoned. Second of all, Baekhyun's getting impatient. This is supposed to be an amusement park, not a restaurant. But Chanyeol takes every opportunity to bother Baekhyun and eat before rides. And Chanyeol just loves to piss him off, doesn't he.

Baekhyun stomps away, snatching the remaining cotton candy from Chanyeol's grip and stuffing it into his mouth. Chanyeol snickers at Baekhyun's antics and trails after him. To him, Baekhyun posed no threat. He was kind and smart and funny and his best friend. However, nowadays, his stomach flipped whenever he'd see Baekhyun smile or laugh. And him being oblivious, believed that nothing was changing with his feelings.

"Hey Baek! Wait up!" Chanyeol yells as he jogs over to the entrance to the first roller coaster in the park.

"Let's start small, okay? As we get to the bigger and bigger rides, we'll see who bails first. But we all know it's you, Park." Baekhyun chuckles at that and joins the back of the line.

"Oh hell no. I am so going on all the rides. At least I reach the height limit, Byun," Chanyeol responds, mentally high-fiving himself for his genius comeback.

"Oh my god, Chanyeol. I'm literally not even that short. Is that the only thing you can make fun of? Pathetic," Baekhyun retorts. 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. As they continue to bicker and have petty arguments, the line shortens quickly. And, soon, they are ascending into the sky, hands up and all.

"Yes! Yeol that was so good!" Baekhyun screams, exiting the ride. 

The adrenaline is coursing through his veins, and he continues to jump up and down with excitement with each ride they go on. Chanyeol mirrors the same expression, his gangly limbs flying everywhere as he squeals with his best friend. 

"No, Baekhyun! The third one was the best ride, hands down," Chanyeol argues as they walk towards the next ride.

"No way, the one we just went on was better! It had was more inversions and better loops!" he responds, gripping Chanyeol's arm.

Chanyeol's stomach flips as he stares at Baekhyun's fingers lingering on his arm for longer than they should be.

Baekhyun's eyes widen a bit as he quickly removes his hand, "U-um sorry." Chanyeol looks everywhere but at Baekhyun, aimlessly walking towards the last ride. But then he sees the coaster.

Just looking at the ride gave Chanyeol goosebumps. But why was he acting this way? He never backed down from any ride, and it wasn't like this was the worst he's been on. But, something compelled him to steer them away.

"Hey Baek let's take a picture here!" Chanyeol says, leading them towards a gift shop.

"Can we do that later? This is the last ride and the biggest coaster and we need to go!" Baekhyun replies his droopy eyes gazing up at his best friend. Chanyeol looked down at him, his large, expressive eyes swimming with emotion. Baekhyun feels his heart swell, as it had been doing these past few months. It's just that Chanyeol is his best friend and he loves spending time with him- right? Well no. Baekhyun had long come to terms with how he felt about Chanyeol. And the fact that Chanyeol is so oblivious to his crush is kind of annoying. But he can't blame him, Chanyeol never paid attention to smaller details. 

"Baekhyun, it's just one picture. Please?" Chanyeol belatedly replies while taking his phone out of his pocket.

The shorter whines. "But Yeolllll it's the best ride here!" 

"But Baekkkkk the line's too long!"

Literally no one is in line. At this point, Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol's afraid. The fear in his eyes is so obvious. 

"You're making excuses, Chanyeol. You're afraid." Baekhyun says, crossing his arms. 

Chanyeol's eyes widen."W-What? No way, Baek. I would never get scared of a ride. Not in a million years."

Baekhyun smirks. "Then prove it, Park."

He pushes Chanyeol towards the ride. It's kind of getting dark and the park is closing soon, so the lines begin to thin. Meaning, Chanyeol and Baekhyun get in the line really quick.

The cart ascends to the top painfully slow and Chanyeol can't breathe. He grips his best friend's hand so tightly, Baekhyun swears Chanyeol broke his pinky.

"Oh my god, Yeol. It's just a ride! Calm down!" Baekhyun whisper-yells as they near the top. 

"I don't know why I'm so scared!" Chanyeol gulps as he looks down. The starry night is so pretty, a complete contrast to the drop they are nearing. He starts to tear up. 

Baekhyun freaks out when he sees Chanyeol's tears threatening to fall. He needs a distraction Baekhyun thinks.

Baekhyun continues to rack his head for something, as Chanyeol starts to whimper. Then the cart reaches the top, and the ride stills.

Suddenly an idea pops into Baekhyun's head.

Baekhyun cranes his neck to be dangerously close to Chanyeol's, and Chanyeol turns to look at him.

"Baek, what are yo-"

Baekhyun pushes forward and slants his lips against Chanyeol's. The taller stills briefly before kissing back softly, with uncertainty. Baekhyun smiles into the kiss, trying hard not break his neck from the awkward angle he's in. Then as quick as the kiss came, Baekhyun pulls away.

Chanyeol blinks quickly, eyes swimming with questions and shock. "Baek- what was AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

The cart is thrusted down the enormous drop and Chanyeol loses his mind. He continues to scream as his brain tries to comprehend what the hell happened in the past few seconds. Oh my god my insides are dying, I am dying, I can't breathe, Baek kissed me, Baek kissed me.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, laughs as he puts his hands up and screams along to Chanyeol and the rest of the people on the coaster.

When they get off Chanyeol's mind is still whirring as he silently walks next to his friend. Baekhyun leads them towards a bench and sits down, catching his breath, as he still feels dizzy. Chanyeol on the other hand continues to process the situation.

"I like you."

"Why did you kiss me?"

They say at the same time, making each other startled. 

"Chanyeol, I like you. It's as simple as that." Baekhyun quietly says.

Chanyeol's cheeks heat up as he looks at him. With the lack of response, Baekhyun freaks out and starts fumbling with his fingers, twiddling his thumbs. 

The taller reaches over and holds his hands in his own.

"I hope this isn't a prank, Baek, because I like you too," he mumbles out, but Baekhyun hears him loud and clear. 

"WHAT?! You like me back?" he screams, gripping onto Chanyeol's fingers.

"Yeah, I do. And ow you're cutting off my blood circulat-" 

And once again, Baekhyun interrupts him with a kiss.

As they leave the amusement park, both of them are beaming and giggling like idiots, but Baekhyun couldn't be happier.

"Wait Baek, does this mean we're each other's BCBs?" Chanyeol inquires.

"What the hell does that me-"

"Best Coaster Boyfriends." Chanyeol interrupts, wiggling his eyebrows.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "You're cringey and I'm breaking up with you," Baekhyun responds, but he can't keep the stupid smile of his face.

Chanyeol cackles as he entwines their fingers together, obnoxiously swinging them back and forth while they exit the park.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo! this is my first fic and i just felt like writing chanbaek cuz soft chanbaek is great :)) also i have loads of prompts that i need to build upon so stayed tuned uwu


End file.
